Holly Jolly Holidays
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: With a job like this not even Christmas off was a typical happening. Rated T. Holiday One-shot, enjoy! And Happy Holidays to you!


**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and/or events. If so it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own any rights, copyrights or anything to do with N.C.I.S. This is all completely non-profit and just for fun.

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow N.C.I.S fans! This is my first (possibly my only) fic in this fandom, I was playing the video game to this franchise (which I also don't own any rights to, etc.) and the fanfic bug bit me. I loved the character interaction and did my research. I was already familiar with the show but I'd never seen it from the beginning and completely knew character origins, etc. This is just a holiday fanfic so it's not overly based within any specific season, farther than one and it still contains Ziva so, that might tell you something, it might not XD So here I am with my first shot ever in this category. I thank everyone and anyone in advance who reads/reviews this holiday one-shot. Thank you. thank you! =)

**Pairing(s): **Abby x Timothy, Ziva x Tony

* * *

><p><strong>Holly Jolly Holidays<strong>

There wasn't a time of year more magical than Christmas. Out of all 365 days of the year, this was the most peaceful. Usually, but with a job like this not even Christmas off was a typical happening. It was getting later in the evening and Abby was buzzing around her lab, cleaning her equipment. She took care of them the best she could, they were her babies.

"Deck the lab with awesome new gadgets, fa, la, la, la, la. . ." she sang proudly, not totally sure if she was in-tune or not.

"Hi. . ." he stood meekly, opting to catch up with the team's favorite lab specialist. His green eyes had a certain gleam, she was positive. But it could have the cheer of the season.

"Hey!" Her own eyes lit up as she grinned. "Long time no see, McGee." She chuckled at her own stroke of pure genius.

His cheeks blushed heavily, "What's up?"

"Not much," she said simply. "Just giving my machines a good clean. It's their holiday treat for being fantastic all year-round."

He smirked with a raised brow. "Isn't cleaning your lab equipment technically considered protocol?"

She narrowed her eyes with slight annoyance. "I guess, geez." Her slender finger poked his shoulder. "You're a mean one, McGee."

"A mean one of what?" He asked her, barely paying attention. Timothy enjoyed watching Abby be her bubbly self whenever he had a spare moment to do so. In her own way, she was beautiful.

"Tell me you aren't serious! I said 'You're a mean one' meaning, like the Grinch? The Grinch that stole Christmas?" She paused for a brief moment before her eyes widened. "What?!"

He blushed, recognizing the topic now. "That's the green guy that steals ornaments and what not from Whoville, right?"

Abby just shook her head, "You pulled that out of your tight little buttocks, didn't you?"

"I wasn't aware what the stance of my butt was." He answered slowly.

She grinned cheekily, "Well you could say I'm observant like that."

They weren't alone for long, unexpected company happened to drop in. "Don't forget your kiss for me, fa, la, la, la, la-" Tony sang near pitch-perfectly as he rattled a mimicked 'mistletoe' over Agent Ziva's head.

"Ram it, DiNozzo." She bluntly told him, swatting away the mistletoe and being successful - until Abby pointed upwards.

"Sorry girl, but you can't break holiday tradition." She smirked, as the well-known symbol hung from the doorway.

Tony snuck down before she could deny, cupping Ziva's face and taking in her full, soft foreign lips. Her eyes widened as his closed, he seemed to be enjoying it just fine - until she pushed away, nervously backing up into the door frame. "Ooh, that was sneaky." she accused him, barely being able to do so as the shock that _DiNozzo_ kissed her began to settle in.

"Sneaky? Yeah, right. No, I believe the correct term, Ziva - is 'suave'." He grinned, until feeling a smack upside the head.

"No forcefully spreading Christmas cheer." Gibbs warned Tony, who blushed and for once and stumbled upon his words.

"Who me? I-it wasn't me sir, Ziva started it." He blamed quickly.

She nearly looked enraged, "What?! I did _no_ such thing. You are such a, such a-"

"Jerk?" Timothy cut in, giving a small grin.

"Yes!" She concluded, challenging him into a stare-down.

Tony peered over at his colleague semi-bitterly. "Thanks, McGee."

He chuckled, "Anytime."

"So what's up Gibbs?" Abby asked him, as she was being awarded her favorite caffeinated beverage. "Ooh, I'd say it's Christmas but I get these on the norm." It didn't take her long to delve into it. "Thanks!"

He didn't seem to be rushing anywhere, or telling them to get ready to go or do anything. What was his purpose? "We're getting out of here, all of us."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Where are we going?"

Gibbs gave a rare smile, "It's Christmas Eve team, let's get out of here." After a few moments of deliberating, they realized that he wasn't kidding and so they made their way to the staff locker room to grab their things, getting ready to close down the place.

Abby was humming carols the entire time, tightening her pigtails and checking her make-up in the small magnetic mirror. "Face is still in-tact, excellent."

"I uh, I was wondering. . ." None other than Timothy approached her nervously, but was given a discreet shove towards her. "ah, okay. That um, well I thought maybe you'd like to. . ." Abby shifted her gaze just over McGee's head, to see a fake mistletoe being shaken, by DiNozzo.

"My apologies Abby," Ziva said proudly, as what was previously done to her. "you cannot break joyous traditions."

"Joyous? Well then." Tony grinned, getting the gist of how he assumed he made Ziva feel.

Abby grinned widely from ear to ear as she grabbed an unsuspecting Timothy, bringing him down abruptly only for their lips to meet suddenly. Instinctively, the kiss was taken a little deeper than the mistletoe required - especially a fake one at that - but the two didn't seem bothered in the least.

"Ahem," Gibbs shook his head, the shenanigans of his team today were something else. It must be the hustle and bustle of the holiday season within their minds. _'This all better shake off after Christmas,'_ he thought to himself.

Timothy and Abby parted very quickly, nearly stumbling over benches. "Sir! Uh. . ."

"Merry Christmas to all, now get out of my sight." Leroy Gibbs gave a soft smile to his team. There wasn't another bunch of extraordinary people he cared for more than them. He would never want to spend the holidays with anyone else. They were such remarkable people, each and every one.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Hanukkah! Whatever and whenever you celebrate, I hope you have a wonderful time!<strong>

***`·.¸·:·´`·:·.¸·:·´* Happy Holidays and all the best in 2015! *`·.¸·:·´`·:·.¸·:·´***

**~ CreativeWritingSoul**


End file.
